Qu'est ce que tu portes ?
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS, Pre slash. Retour en catastrophe d'un affrontement particulièrement vicieux. Bruce a du mal à contrôler son inquiétude, et Tony a oublié un détail embarrassant. Awkward.


**Note :** comme promis à nombre d'entre vous, un nouvel OS Science Boyfriend Powa ! Bon, même si il ne se passe pas grand chose ici, j'espère que ça vous ira. Dédicace à Dupond et Dupont (t'as vu, t'as vu !). Et aussi, So ? m'a demandé si elle pouvait traduire un de mes OS... anonymement. Si tu es parmi nous, bien sûr, vas-y !

Je suis embarrassé à chaque fois que je met "Humor" comme catégorie...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?**

L'atelier de Tony Stark est calme et silencieux. Désert. Des piles de calque d'étude s'étalent sur la table de travail, à côté des ordinateurs ronronnant, maintenu en place par des pièces de mécaniques démontées, joints, engrenages, et tournevis éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Les différents modèles d'armure reposent sagement le long d'un mur par ordre chronologique. Tony s'avoue rarement qu'il est un sentimental. Il a gardé chaque version, même si les premières sont maintenant plus source d'embarras qu'autre chose, comme un peintre de génie qui ressortirait ses esquisses d'enfant avec une grimace attendri, empreint d'indulgence pour son inexpérience passée.

L'atelier est calme, désert, silencieux. Une seconde.

La suivante, le chaos s'empare des lieux.

Tony atterrit avec un fracas épouvantable sur la piste de lancement et roule plusieurs fois sur lui-même avant de s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Les feuilles de calque volent en tous sens, les objets roulent, tressautent ou se brisent et traversent librement la pièce. L'armure émet un grésillement inquiétant. Enfoncé à plusieurs endroits, crépitant d'étincelles et de vis qui sautent sous les contraintes inhabituelles, elle semble animée d'une vie propre et proche de se finir.

Quelques instants plus tard Bruce Banner déboule en urgence dans l'atelier par la porte de verre dont il ne prend pas la peine de taper le code : son contrôle sur lui-même brouillé et vacillant, il fait voler d'un coup de poing verdâtre le fragile panneau en éclat. Il est auprès de son ami en quelques secondes, l'inquiétude imprimée sur ses traits fatigués et dans ses yeux dont la couleur oscille dangereusement. Il se force au calme, inspire profondément. Hulk ne serait d'aucune aide à cet instant.

Il arrache toute de même la visière avec suffisamment de force pour l'envoyer s'encastrer dans le béton nu du mur derrière lui. Tony a le souffle écourté par la douleur, le visage pâle et contusionné. Il trouve malgré tout le moyen de sourire avec malice, même si l'effet est gâché par la douleur de sa lèvre ouverte qui l'empêche de les étirer pleinement.

« Ta sollicitude me touche mais, vraiment, je vais bien. J'ai connu pire » dit-il sur un ton désinvolte, amusé par la réaction du docteur. Son sourire disparait, pourtant, quand Bruce s'arrête d'arracher le haut de l'armure à main nue pour le fixer durement, les yeux empli de colère, et de détresse.

« Et c'est une raison pour jouer avec ta vie ? Tu n'es qu'un idiot d'inconscient ! Tais-toi maintenant, laisse-moi faire et tais-toi. »

Bruce recommence à retirer pièce par pièce l'armure de métal. Les protestations de Tony, « les machines peuvent faire ça » et « je vais devoir la refaire entièrement » sont balayées par une vague justification médicale ou juste un regard noir. Pas question qu'il ne s'arrête avant d'avoir examiné toutes les blessures cachées par l'armure et le sourire désinvolte de son ami. En cet instant il a vraiment besoin de détruire quelque chose de solide.

« _Monsieur, si je peux me permettre…_ » résonne soudain la voix artificielle de l'ordinateur central au-dessus de leur tête.

« Pas maintenant, Jarvis » le coupe Tony, ayant visiblement compris qu'il valait mieux laisser Bruce en finir. Il a déjà découvert ses bras et une partie de son torse, nus. Tony ne peut retenir un gémissement de douleur quand il retire la plaque de son flanc gauche qui a probablement cassé une ou deux côtes en s'enfonçant sous un coup de poing métallique rageur. Tony déteste les androïdes…

« _Monsieur, je me dois d'insister, vous devriez_…

-Ta gueule Jarvis ! »

L'exclamation lui vaut un nouvel éclair de douleur qui le traverse de part en part et fait se tendre Bruce. La dernière chose qu'ils veulent est que Hulk fasse une apparition à un moment pareil, et les interruptions surprises ou les signes de douleur évidents de Tony n'aident en rien à calmer la situation. Alors il se tait et souffre en silence tandis que Bruce continue de réduire l'armure en place.

_« Monsieur, vraiment… »_

Cette fois Tony n'a pas le temps de faire taire l'agaçante IA. Jarvis s'est tu de lui-même et Bruce s'est arrêté de s'agiter, complètement immobile, après avoir arraché sans délicatesse l'armure jusqu'à ses genoux, ce qui explique pourquoi il a froid, maintenant.

Ce qui n'explique rien du tout, en fait. Pourquoi aurait-il froid ? Il porte…

Oh. _Oh._

« _J'ai essayé de vous prévenir_ monsieur » reprend Jarvis, et l'enfoiré à l'air content de lui. « _Vous étiez dans la douche quand l'alarme a retenti et vous n'avez pas jugé utile de vous habiller sous l'armure. C'était « un fantasme que vous aviez à tenter », selon vos dires… _»

Oh oui, l'ordinateur prend plaisir à l'enfoncer. Tony se redresse en grimaçant pour apercevoir Bruce. L'homme est rouge comme le morceau d'armure qu'il tient toujours entre ses mains crispées, les yeux obstinément fixés dessus.

« Ehm, Bruce… »

La voix vaguement embarrassée de l'ingénieur a pour mérite de sortit Bruce de sa torpeur, mais toute énergie agressive semble l'avoir quitté. Il se remet pourtant à sa tâche, retirant avec plus de doigté les morceaux d'armure couvrant encore les jambes aussi nues que le reste de sa personne de Tony Stark. Bruce met un point d'honneur à rester concentré sur ses mains habiles, et ce même après qu'il en ait fini.

Pendant un moment inconfortablement long, Bruce reste assis, à genoux sur le sol, la tête basse, tandis que Tony échoue à se redresser, le corps malmené, et _complètement à poil_.

« Bruce, je suis… désolé, de cette situation mais… j'ai vraiment besoin d'une assistance médicale. Je crois. »

Bruce relève brusquement la tête, une excuse au bord des lèvres, mais ses yeux dévient malgré eux là où ils ne devraient surtout pas. Il détourne le regard tandis que ses joues s'embrasent.

« Bien sûr, je… Bien sûr. »

Si Tony était en état de penser à autres choses qu'aux douleurs cuisantes sévissant dans beaucoup trop d'endroits de son corps, il se réjouirait sans doute de la difficulté du docteur à empêcher ses mains de trembler, son visage de rougir furieusement, et ses yeux de s'égarer.

Une main hésitante mais professionnelle se pose sur un flanc à la couleur peu naturelle et Tony flanche avec un sifflement de douleur.

« Désolé… Rien de cassé, je pense, mais tu es bon pour plusieurs jours de repos, pas d'activité physique, pas de…

-Aucune sorte d'activité physique, vraiment ? »

Tony Stark. Incapable de retenir une remarque tendancieuse, même en présence d'une personne déjà particulièrement mal à l'aise dans une situation déjà exceptionnellement inconfortable. Bruce rougit encore davantage, si cela est possible.

« Non, vraiment, rien de… »

Et cette main, où va-t-elle, d'ailleurs ? Le touché semble avoir perdu de sa rigueur médicale. Bruce évite fermement le regard curieux de son ami, mais ne se résout pas à retirer sa main, qui est en passe de causer0 autre chose que de la douleur.

« Rien de… physique ou… »

Bruce fait l'erreur de croiser leur regard. Qui aurait cru que cette situation pouvait devenir encore plus inconfortable ?

Ça ne fait pas du tout parti des conséquences auxquelles Tony a pensé en sautant nu dans son armure.

Pas qu'il ait vraiment pensé aux conséquences.

Pas qu'il se plaigne.

Est-ce que la main ne descend pas ? Est-ce qu'ils ne se sont pas imperceptiblement rapprochés ?

« _Monsieur, Steve Rogers est en ligne, il demande si une assistance quelconque est requise et si vous et le Docteur Banner êtes sain et sauf._ »

L'interruption soudaine a un effet prévisible : Bruce sursaute et est debout et à plusieurs pas de distance en quelques secondes.

« Désolé, je vais… je ne… j'envoie quelqu'un. »

Tony cligne des yeux, et il est seul.

« Bon timing Jarvis, vraiment… »

« _Mes fonctionnalités n'incluent pas de telles subtilités, Monsieur. _»

« C'est ça… »

Tony Stark, étendu de tout son long sur le sol froid de son laboratoire, nu, endoloris, parle à son plafond, et se sent vaguement stupide.

Il n'a pas bougé quelques minutes plus tard quand les talons de Pepper craquent sur les débris de verre de la porte.

« Bruce m'envoie te… »

L'absence totale de réaction à la vue de son patron en dit long sur l'expérience de Pepper Potts. Elle le coupe avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir » soupire-t-elle.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! »

Elle hausse un sourcil peu convaincu et se dirige vers l'endroit où était initialement rangé le kit de premier secours, une armoire qui au fur et à mesure s'est vu doté d'un arsenal médical digne d'une honorable salle d'opération, pour les occasions – tragiquement fréquentes – comme celle-ci.

Elle ne peut pas manquer le sourire rêveur étalé sur le visage violacé et sanglant de Tony tandis qu'elle traite, imperturbable, d'énième blessures de batailles.

« Je crois qu'il m'aime bien. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel mais ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.

« Évidemment. »

* * *

Oui, ça me fait rire.

(Pepper 3)

Qui d'autre a_ kiffé grave_ la scène post-générique du dernier Iron Man ? Yay.


End file.
